1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buggy with a riding saddle, and more particularly to a vehicle frame construction for a buggy with a riding saddle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buggies with riding saddles have in recent years found increasing use as vehicles for leisure and utility use. The buggy is normally of a three-wheeled or four-wheeled arrangement with one or two front wheels and two rear wheels, and has a lightweight and simple construction designed for use on all kinds of terrain.
In order to provide for running on rough terrain, the three-wheeled or four-wheeled buggy has a two-wheeled-motorcycle-like frame construction composed of a pipe frame, a bar handle, a riding saddle or seat, and other frame members to render the frame construction lightweight and simple. The buggy also has low-pressure baloon tires to lend itself to running on soft or loose terrain. The drive wheels are interconnected by a single drive axle with no differential mounted thereon. When the vehicle is turned on rough terrain or runs over an obstacle, the driver shifts his or her weight to control and enjoy maneuvering of the vehicle.
With the pipe frame construction for the lightweight and simple vehicle frame, a down tube which is a main frame skeleton member has to be bent three-dimensionally. The down tube thus shaped is required to be as simple as possible in construction so as to reduce the weight thereof, and at the same time the vehicle frame is required to be sufficiently rigid. The down tube however should not obstruct the worker's activity to maintain or service the engine on the vehicle.